Colour Scheme
by bec7012
Summary: Every person is a colour, but without the aid of a power coin how do you know which colour you are? Eugene Skullovitch discovers and comes to terms with the colour he is inside, learning a little about the world around him in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Chromaticity

**Disclaimer:** I in know way own any part of power rangers, this was written purely for fun and I am making no profit from it. Power Rangers belongs to Disney (**shudder) etc. **etc.

**Summary: **Every person is a colour; but without a power coin to tell you how do you know which colour you are? Eugene Skullovitch discovers and comes to terms with the colour he is inside, and learns a little about the world, and people, around him.

**Grey**

Grey isn't really a colour, it's a non-colour and more so than any other non-colours. Black is a non-colour, but at least it's a committed non-colour: when it does something it does it completely; consuming every thing around it. Black is determined and irremovable, when black latches onto something it doesn't let go. White, like grey is also a non-colour: it's pure and untainted the base for all other colours to build off. White is the colour of empty canvases waiting for paintings, of empty novels waiting to be written: White is the colour of possibilities.

Grey is neither of these things and both: in the same way that it is a mixture of black and white. Grey is the non-colour of unfulfilled potential, of tainted possibilities. In the same way that Black latches onto things with its entirety grey clings half-heartedly, mostly to things it ought to leave behind.

Eugene Skullovitch is most definitely grey. When he was younger he had potential; he could have been clever, or artistic, perhaps even brilliant if his natural skill for the piano was anything to go by. Instead he was nothing, a shadow of what might have been.

Sometimes he wonders at the choices he's made, the possibilities he's wasted and thinks that even now he could change and become something better. All it would take was one step in the right direction and the rest would come easily, he knows this, because he isn't stupid no matter what they say. But that first step is the most difficult and, unfortunately for Eugene; grey is not the colour of courage.

**Grey version 2**

'Squirrels are grey' noticed Eugene one day as he stared dreamily out of the windows,' as are clouds and rocks. Grey is a part of nature as much as any of the real colours, perhaps more so. It may not be as obvious about it as the brighter colours, but it is there, and it has a part to play. Without grey skies would anyone ever truly notice how wonderful a sunny day is? Without the dull grey city streets would anyone appreciate the beauty of a meadow? Grey is the colour behind the other colours, the thing that allows all other colours to be noticed, to be special.

He is most definitely grey, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Perhaps he will never achieve the greatness of the other flashier colours, but nor will he ever have to face the pressures of maintaining their brightness: Grey does not fade with time.

Grey is eternal, unchangeable, unaffected by the passing trend or idea. Grey is the constant that allows the other colours to change and develop, always striving to be something new, something other than grey. Yet Grey is also their foundation: where as all other colours die out and re grow, like flowers in spring, grey remains throughout all the seasons: a reminder that everything is not lost and a promise that the other colours will return.

Grey will never be extraordinary, but in its ordinariness it finds a place in the world: it allows the extraordinary in others to be seen.

Eugene Skullovitch is grey, a non-colour in a world of brightness, without the potential for greatness but with an unclouded vision of the colours of those that surround him.


	2. Chapter 2: Pink

**Disclaimer: Shockingly i don't own power rangers.**

**Summary:** Everyone is a colour. Eugene skullovitch comes to term with the colours of the people around him. Eugene deals with the object of his affection.

**Pink**

Pink is, in many ways, the exact opposite of grey. Where grey is dull and forgettable: a backdrop to the world, pink is bright and impossible to ignore even in the mass of colours around it. It is a colour of enthusiasm in a world of apathy, a bright shining beacon of joy and warmth that affects everyone and everything it touches. Whats more it the colour of feminity, the very essence of the female spirit.

Eugene is amazed at how startling different pink is from grey, especially since they contain one of the same base colours. Created from Red and white, it doesn't suffer from the same watering down effect that makes grey so ordinary. Instead it maintains the same brightness of red, the same drive and confidence that define that colour but loses the harsh overpowering nature of the primary colour. With it it gains an innocence, a perspective on life that seperates it from most other colours, a naivety that is as attractive as its enthusiasm.

She is, undeniably, pink: it eminates from her very soul to the extent that its as obvious to him as the colour of her hair, or the fact that she will never notice him. It makes him wonder how no one else sees it, and it makes him think. How is it possible that anyone can be so clearly one colour? And then he knows, and he feels stupid for not realising before.

'All in all,' he thinks as he watches some guy talk to her, 'Pink is a very attractive colour.' Then he laughs to himself; he laughs at the irony that he should be so attracted to her when he knows she'll never feel the same. 'Pink is attractive but its not perfect', he adds almost as an afterthought, it can be self absorbed, too enchanted by its own colour to notice those around it, particulalry ones as unremarkable as grey.

Eugene laughs to himself again, gaining a curious look from Bulk. He supposes its good that he can laugh at his own misfortune, then again how can he not laugh, when he probably knows more about her than the guy she's talking to ever will. He can't stop laughing now, and its not just bulk giving him strange looks: anyone who didn't think him wierd before will now and she's looking over, a strange look of confusion and amusement in her eyes. He laughs more at this, because she noticed him briefly, and he doesn't stop until Bulk smacks him gently on the head.

"Stop it dufus, your making an idiot of yourself."

He stops, briefly to contemplate that statement and, as seems to have happened a lot today, is struck by its Irony. Then he laughs once more and this time he doesn't stop til he's done.


	3. Chapter 3: Green

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own this show, its characters or er... merchandise. I'm not making any money off this and do it purely for my own enjoyment. **

**Summary: **Eugene Skullovitch does a little soul searching, finding a way into not only his own, but suprisingly enough, everyone elses souls. **  
**

**Green - Angela  
**

Green is one of the broadest colours, with infinite shades from the deepest emerald to the lightest pastel: a whole spectrum of shades and of moods collected under a single heading. As such green is one of the more complex colours: often a real mystery to the simpler, primary colours. Green is not driven by passion or definite direction, nor by thought or a predetermined course of action. Green moves according to its emotions and instincts, reacting to each situation in the way that its heart dictates: feeling its way to the right thing to do. Green does not enter a situation with preconceived ideas, but with hope and excitement at whatever might come its way.

Some days she seems to him like emerald: enchanting and beautiful but distant and unreachable, other days she is the colour of the grass: natural and down to earth- the way she is around the children. On days like this she is approachable and always friendly so that you almost forget how she can be at other times. He's seen her colour sour as well, change in an instant from emerald or grass green to lime, the way it does when she's angry.

Her changeability is one of his favourite of her features; it's something he doesn't see in the other colours around him. They're all so set in stone, so rigidly mono-tonal but she isn't: she changes with the wind, her surroundings or her mood. It's quite wonderful to watch: the transformation from one shade to another, sometimes so gradually that he can barely catch it, others so abrupt and sudden that he almost misses it.

He could watch her for hours, and he can't help but think she wouldn't care, that she'd know that he wasn't harming anyone. That's another thing he likes about her: she's a good person- no matter what shade she is. In fact there are a lot of things he likes about her, but the thing he likes best is the fact that she's always interesting


End file.
